


Greatest Christmas Ever

by AvengedTimelord



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengedTimelord/pseuds/AvengedTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets Sherlock a present for Christmas to lighten his mood about the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Christmas Ever

Sherlock groaned as he got out of bed. Not bothering to change out of his pajamas. He yawned as he walked into the kitchen, seeing coffee already made, he smiled. Pouring himself a cup of coffe he turned to see John in the door way, smiling. He too was in his pajamas. They were red with candy canes on them which made Sherlock groan. He and the Holmes family weren't overly fond of Christmas. Or at least Mycroft and him.

"Merry Christmas!" John said, sounding happier than he had in a while.

"Why?" Sherlock asked, sipping the coffee he winced as it burned past his tounge and burned his throat.

"What?" John leaned against the island of the counter, looking closely at Sherlock.

"Why is it 'Merry'?" Sherlock set his coffee down, deciding to let it cool down. John rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, sitting comfortably in his chair.

"Sherlock come in here." John called from the living room to the kitchen.

"No, I'm getting dressed." Sherlock walked towards his bedroom, only to be stopped by John.

"No you aren't." John got out of his chair and walked to where Sherlock was. Pushing him towards the living room.

"You are going to be as normal as you can and enjoy this Christmas." John got Sherlock into the living room and watched him pout in his chair.

"What is that?" Sherlock spoke quickly as soon as he noticed the decorated tree sitting in the corner by the couch.

"A tree?" John asked, not sure if he was being serious. He had to of known it was a tree, him being Sherlock Holmes he had to.

"Not the tree." Sherlock said obviously.

"That?" He pointer his long fingers at the box sitting partly under the tree.

"A present." John smiled. "From me, to you." John pushed himself out of his chair and sat on the floor by the tree.

"Sherlock, come here." John said.

"Why?" Sherlock of course had to question everything.

"Because I said so." John gestured to the empty spot, waiting for him to stand. He did so, walking slowly over, he sat with his back against the couch. He let his legs stretch straight out in front of him, John was sitting on his legs.

"Here." John lightly pushed one of the boxes to Sherlock. "Completely Sherlock proof." John said sarcastically as Sherlock tried to scan the box. He gave in and carefully pulled the bright wrapping paper off. Showing a new pack of cigarette patches he smiled lightly.

"That's from Ms. Hudson." John said, smiling because Sherlock was.

"I was running low, how did she know?" Sherlock looked at John, actually confused.

"Lucky guess?" John suggested. "This is from me." John said as he pushed a big box towards Sherlock. The box made a low grumble sound and Sherlock tried to scoot away. "It's not going to bite you, Sherlock." He sat in his spot, slowly ripping at the paper with holes. Revealing a brown packing box, he opened it.

A small black and brown German Shepard puppy hopped up and down as it looked at Sherlock. As for Sherlock, he just stared, his heart pounding really hard. John got up and moved closer to Sherlock.

"Are you okay?" John asked looking at Sherlock as he looked at the small puppy. "Sherlock? Are you oka-" Sherlock turned to John and wrapped his arms around John's waist, his chin resting lightly on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered, right next to John's ear making him shiver.

"Are you okay, Sherlock?" John asked quietly and slowly as Sherlock pulled away. Sherlock was still smiling as he lightly lifted the small puppy out of the box. He held it close to him on his lap, letting it lick his fingers as he pet the puppy's soft fur.

"I'm great." Sherlock said, smiling to John. He wrapped his free arm around John. He fell forward slightly, now sitting against the couch beside Sherlock.

"You sure?" John asked, still looking at Sherlock.

"Yes, thank you so much." Sherlock lightly pressed his lips to John's temple and continued to pet the small puppy on his lap.

"You're welcome, Sherlock." John smiled, leaning on Sherlock's shoulder he too lightly pet the puppy that sat on Sherlock's lap.

"Oh dear!" Sherlock jumped, realization kicking in a little late for him. "I haven't gotten anything for you." Sherlock looked at John with sad eyes. But John held his smile.

"I got you." John told him, receiving a smile from Sherlock. "And that's all i need." John leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Sherlock's jaw, since that was all he could reach.

Greatest Christmas Sherlock ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Johnlock story.


End file.
